


Such a Twisted Fate

by ArtisticallyInsightful1



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Competition, Half-Sibling Incest, Hatred, Jealousy, M/M, One-Sided Attraction, One-Sided Relationship, Rejection, Sibling Incest, Sibling Rivalry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-20
Updated: 2014-12-20
Packaged: 2018-03-02 12:16:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2811683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArtisticallyInsightful1/pseuds/ArtisticallyInsightful1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thor and Loki are teenagers. Thor is in love with Loki, but Loki is beyond creeped out and disgusted. He wants no part in his brother's twisted desire.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Such a Twisted Fate

Thor was sitting in his room staring at nothing in particular. He was deep in thought. Deep enough to block everything out and just think of the object of his affections.

Thor constantly watched him. Admired him. Something about Loki just pulled him in almost magnetically.

Ofcoarse Thor couldn't let HIM know of all people. And he couldn't tell his friends, they would all just laugh at him and tell him how funny his joke was. Thor would just end up laughing it off too to save them all the awkwardness.

Loki was just so reserved and mysterious. That was definitely his type of person. He always found studious, intelligent, and graceful people attractive.

Thor could feel Loki's aura. So reserved and gentlemanly in public. Thor wanted to see his other side. That dark hidden side. It kind of turned him on. Thor all but purred. He was in his room, the door was left open and he was just staring into space.

He was startled when he heard Loki clear his throat,"Um. Sorry to interrupt, but Father wants you..."

Thor blanched. How long was he in here!? He tried to compose himself and not look too embarrassed.

Loki looked like he was holding back laughter. "Don't you dare!" Thor threatened.

Loki chuckled,"Or what?" Loki poked out his tongue.

"Get out!" Thor says pointing to the hallway.

"Not my fault you're always horny. Sif! Oh Sif don't stop!" Loki faked an orgasm.

Thor takes back all of the things he thought earlier in that one moment. Thor practically threw Loki out of his room.

Loki bursted out laughing as Thor walked to Odin's room.

Thor still felt that warmth in his heart. His brother was much more interesting than Sif will ever be.

He walks into Odin's room,"Yes Father?"

Odin looks up from his book,"You skipped training yesterday. Why is that? You are not sick. You are not injured. What is your reason?"

Thor gulped,"Um. I wanted to sleep instead."

"This is your first and final warning. You may not miss your daily training for a such trifle reason as that. You may be dismissed. There is too much I expect from you." Odin gave his son a pointed look.

"Yes sir I understand." Thor bowed his head before leaving. As he was walking back to his room he was tripped. He caught himself before looking around him,"What is the meaning of this!?"

Loki apeared before him looking angry,"I skip training all the time and father never gives a damn. He only notices everything you do."

Thor sighed,"That's not my fault."

Loki gritted his teeth,"I hate you!"

Thor felt as if his heart was punctured, "You don't mean that brother! I love yo-"

"Yadda yadda." Loki dismissed.

Thor tried to touch Loki but Loki jumped out of his reach,"What's up with you brother?" Loki looked disgusted.

"N-Nothing." Thor says feeling completely dejected. His love will never be returned by his brother. Why did he have to have these feelings.

Loki looked disgusted and slowly said,"Ooookay." Before walking away keeping his eyes on Thor.

Maybe he knows! He's a very smart boy. His brother may have picked up on his feelings. Thor felt such shame.


End file.
